You Should Be Tapping Me
by peace.love00021
Summary: Bella & Edward are bestfriends.They're huge nerds, vertually unknown at school.Bella thinks she loves Emmett, & he doesn't even know she exist. Meanwhile Bella thinks Edward wants Rosalie, when in reality he wants Bella. WTF? yeah, it's complicated... AH
1. ch1 in love withwith Troy Bolton!

**--Link for the trailer is on my page xp**

**A/N: don't take this too seriosly, just enjoy lol**

* * *

Chapter one // Now they're gonna think I'm in love with...with Troy Bolton!

BPOV

I got up and felt the cold air hit my white ass legs. I looked down at them and frowned. I always wanted a spray tan, but Charlie said those were for rich people.

I put my overalls on and smiled at my high school musical pin. I walked downstairs and grabbed my suit case, you can never have too much binder paper.

I started walking out the door when Charlie Called me back.

"Bella get back here and eat some breakfast!" Ugh I _hated_ eating cheesecake in the mornings, it always gave me gas.

"Dad! I _don't_ want cheesecake! Plus I still have to pick up Edward."

"Fine your loss, but here take Edward a piece." he grumbled at me. I grabbed the piece, and walked out the door dropping it in the garbage can at the end of the drive way.

I turned my radio on and played one of my favorite songs as I drove to Edward's.

_'Making my way down town _

_walking fast _

_faces pass_

_and I'm home bound.'_

I could see the Cullen house already and Jasper's car was outside. Jasper is the running back for the School's football team, and why was he at Edward's? Because he was dating one of the head Cheerleaders, Alice.

Alice is Edward's Twin sister, yet they were completely different.

I put my iPod away and walked right in.

I know, I know. What kinda person just walks right in to someone else's house? Well I do, they know me here! Edward and me basically live at each others houses.

"Baby, you look fine please let's just go, we are going to be so late for the morning pep-rally!"

"Jasper stop being such a freaking boy! _Ugh_ where is Rose?! I could really use her right now, oh hey Bella." Alice said before turning on her heels and running back down the hall to her room.

She has a spray tan.

I stood there awkwardly, deciding whether I should talk to Jasper or not, I went with should.

"Hey Jasper!" I waved at him with the biggest smile I could. He looked at my suit case and then looked back at my face.

"Bella."

"Yes." I answered eagerly.

"Why are you talking to me?" My smile instantly fell, he was such a jerk! But I had to stay on his good side.

I walked in to the kitchen and Esme was sitting on the floor in her favorite Yoga position by her desk near the window.

"Good Morning Bella! Help yourself to some organic sunshine grown fresh fruit, it's on the table dear." She said not bothering to open her eyes, how she knew it was me? I had no idea! She probably smelled me, I heard I smell pretty good.

"Thank you Miss. Cullen" I smiled at her and grabbed some fruit.

"No problem dear and call me Esme."

Then Edward finally walked in, his plaid shirt off a couple buttons...more like four, his converse dirty like always and his glasses resting low on his nose. Shaggy bronze hair all out of place, and his smile in tact like always.

"Morning Mom." He bent down and kissed Esme on the head.

"Good morning baby! Help yourself to some organic sunshine grown fresh fruit, it's on the table dear."

"Thanks mom, and please don't call me baby, _Bella's here." _He said through gritted teeth, not sure if I was supposed to hear that, but my ears were pretty big, so I caught it.

He grabbed his back pack off the table and turned towards me.

"Let's go." I put my empty bowl in the sink and followed.

"Awe look at the cute little nerd couple." Jasper said clasping his hands together in front of his chest. Then Alice smacked his arm, as she too grabbed her bags.

"Jasper don't be such an ass, leave them alone"

"Oh me and Edward, are not a couple! I am totally single, I have no romantic connection what so ever, in case you were wondering and might discuss it with any of your team mates...I'm single." I replied quickly.

"Totally and completely single" I added casually, I hoped I got my point across. I looked over and Edward was rolling his eyes at me.

"Come on Bella, we're gonna be late." I waved good bye and followed him out the door and

jumped into the driver's seat of my old truck.

One day I was gonna trade this in for a sweet ass ride, but for now this would do. Edward had at least installed a CD player in here, so it was bearable.

I pulled out of Cullen drive way and Edward put in his favorite Lady Gaga CD...again.

"Edward not again!" I whined,

"What, she's great and you know it! You know it Bella!" I rolled my eyes, and ignored him, I mean yeah I was all for a little Lady Gaga here and there, but not twenty-four seven!

"Stop the car!" He screamed, and I hit the breaks, maybe he forgot his homework.

He then opened the door and started walking away.

"Hey where are you going?!" I screamed

"If you can't appreciate good music, then I can't appreciate you!"

"Oh come on Edward, she calls people monsters!"

"I knew you never understood her!" He yelled before turning around and walking away with his hands in his pockets, and kicking rocks as he went. Dang it I knew not to mess with Gaga. So I had a mini brain fart, sue me!

I knew what to do.

I put on her new CD and blasted her new song Monster and drove up really slowly next to Edward

_'Look at him_

_Look at me_

_that boy is bad _

_and honestly_

_he's a wolf in disguise_

_but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes. ..'_

He looked up at me and tried to hold back a grin. So I started singing along loudly with the windows open, as the music blasted.

_'I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you around before,_

_she mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby...'_

"Come on Eddie, don't leave me hanging!"

His smile widened and he finally responded

"Fine."

He got back in the car and started singing with me as we drove to school.

I'd sing the first part and he'd sing the second in an extra deep voice.

_'He ate my heart _

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, She's hot as hell)' _

We got to school and the parking lot was already packed, because of that dang rally.

"I hate when all those dumb football jocks get together and scream like animals, I mean we get it you have school spirit!"

"Edward! They are not dumb, you know how much I love Emmett, how could you say their dumb!" I looked at him, narrowing my eyes, I bet he was trying to get back at me because of my Gaga comment.

"I don't even know why you like that guy. I mean he's all big and muscular, and stuff. Is that all girls really want just a piece of meat that's brain dead?"

"Edward! Enough! You know that's a low blow! What did I ever do to you?!"

"I'm just asking Bella." He said a little more softly than before, and looked down. That's when I realized that Edward wasn't trying to get even. He was sad because he had no muscle! Shit, nice going Bella your suppose to be the best friend here!

"No, psh…girls like guys that are nice, sweet and sensitive also, good smiles are always a plus." I was trying to emphasize on all his good qualities, "Green eyes always make girls happy, and um, when they sing yeah, good singing voices make girls melt." I finished off and now he was looking at himself in the side mirror and smiling, Gold star for Bella!

"Come on let's go!" We got off the truck and started walking past the huge crowd

"WHEN WE SAY GO! YOU SAY SPARTANS!

GO!

SPARTANS!

GO!

SPARTANS!"

The Cheerleaders screamed form the stage that had been set up for them.

"Here Edward I got you this, so we could show our school spirit." I handed him the pin that I had gotten him.

"Bella, are you kidding me?!" What did he mean by that?

"Um, why would I be kidding, and why aren't you thanking me?"

"I don't want to wear this." He said with a grimace.

"Why?" I was outraged, I mean I said I was sorry about the gaga thing didn't I?

"Because, everyone already thinks I'm like super lame, and now they're gonna think I'm in love with...with Troy Bolton!"

"Edward, Troy is a very hot male specimen. So you better start showing him some respect...Please...for me." He smiled at me and took it reluctantly but put it on anyways.

"You don't have one with Gabriella or at least Sharpay?" Poor guy I probably just made him burned his man card.

"Sorry Edward I only have Troy ones."

"It's okay, but I have a quick question." He stood there with his hands crossed in front of his chest, Troy smiling back at me from his pocket flap where he had pined him.

"Yes?"

"How does High School Musical pins show _our_ school spirit?"

Shit. "Well...they go to school, and we go to school...so that equals school spirit!" He smiled his awesome crocked grin that I chose to believe I had taught him, and we headed off to class.

"I like your overalls by the way." This boy was great, I was so proud to call him my best friend.

"Thanks."

After the first three periods I was itching to get to lunch I was starving, and I needed to look at Emmett again. I headed towards our lockers and waited for Edward. He finally rounded the corner, and he looked pissed. I hope Mike hadn't pissed him off. He got to the locker and just threw his books in, giving them no mercy, poor books.

"Um, are we okay here?" I asked as friendly as I could, before he got a chance and threw me in the locker like the books.

"Yeah it's just freaking Mike! He's always trying to copy my test and today I got mad, and hid it then he started calling me names, and when I turned around to tell him to leave me alone, the teacher got mad at me! It's like hello who's got straight A's and who can barely spell his own name?! Teachers I swear where did they go to college?" He said fixing his glasses and finally calming down a bit. I rubbed his back and told him to count to 21.

21 was mine and Edward's lucky number it was the his birthday number plus my birthday number...and also the number of times I wrote Emmett loves Bella on my notebook.

"Do you want some pizza?" I asked knowing he loved it. When ever we had a chance we would go to the pizza place down town. With Esme being such a health nut, Edward only ate junk food when he was out, or at my house.

"Yes. Pizza. Good." Was all he said as we started walking. That's when I spotted Emmett. The birds sang, flowers bloomed, my heart skipped a beat, babies were born and criminals were jailed. Everything was right in the world. I looked around and Edward wasn't paying much attention to me he was looking at the long line ahead of us and taping his left foot., the boy was a pizza freak. I took this opportunity and skipped over to Emmett.

"Hey there Emmett" he didn't even turn around, he kept laughing and talking with his friends.

"Hello...Emmett" Still nothing, too many hot cheerleaders in front of him. What would get his attention?... Oh I know..

"Oh my, I can't wait to go swimming...naked in the school pool, it's so hot out here!"

Really? Nothing! Come on!

"I'm sure glad my dad is gone for the weekend, and I'll be left all alone...naked."

Are you kidding me!

"I really like washing my car on Friday nights...naked." Oh my god, forget this! Maybe he just couldn't hear me over the cheerleaders screaming, they do have really high pitched voices. I walked back to Edward, who was staring at me with a judgmental look.

"So...I hear you're gonna be doing a lot of naked things this week." Crap.

"Um, you know the usual." I said playing it off.

"Okay, well I'm coming over for sure this weekend." I smacked his arm as he gave me a nuggy, messing up my hair like always.

"Okay Edward, no more playing around here. We have to get Emmett to ask me out to Jr. Prom. As well as Rosalie to fall at your feet." I brought my hand up to my chin, and bit my bottom lip, which I really needed to stop doing my dad called me '_my little lip bitter'_ and that sounded really weird.

"Rosalie? Why would I want to take Rosalie to the Jr. Prom?." so he thought he had fooled me.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because...YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER!" His eyes bugged out and he looked like his cat had just died, I knew it!

"Um, Bella I don't-"

"Edward, how long have you known me..."

"Um, 10 y-"

"10 Years! See I wouldn't tell anyone your head over heels for Rosalie Hale, so calm down." We pushed past the cafeteria crowd that kept staring at us, they obviously did not get the point that we were having a private conversation. I pulled on his arm and as we walked towards our usual corner table. His crazy freaked out expression telling me I had guessed right.

"I saw the way you looked at her that one time she was over at your house, and the way she _'accidentally_' bumped into you when you where coming out of the shower one time. Trust me a girl doesn't just bump into a half naked man. That is purposely done." I said winking, causing him to blush. I taught him that too.

"Okay Bella. Let's say I am in love with Rosalie... how are you gonna get her to fall for me?" Let's say? Ha! look at him trying to play it off.

"Okay Edward first I would leave her little notes from a secret admirer, making her fall in love with you, before she even knows who you are. It makes it even more romantic. Then I would send her flowers. I would then write her a song. Then when you finally reveal yourself to her. You could take her on a stroll on the beach by the moon light. Or even better take her to a night out at the fair! Oh yeah that would be awesome!" He chuckled and smiled at me as he poked at his pizza,

"Would you like that Bella?"

"OMG! Do you even have to ask? of course, If a guy wrote me a song, I would wanna date him in a heart beat! And if he would leave me little love notes I would marry him on the spot and have his baby!" I pictured Emmett leaving me little notes, and us finally getting together like I know we should be.

I looked back at Edward after I snapped out of my day dream. The one where me and Emmett are walking down the main hall me in my wedding dress, him in his football uniform, and Edward as my maid of honor slash flower girl. I was on a budget even in my day dreams. Edward was now laughing at me, as he stared at my face.

"Why are you laughing? I'm trying to help you."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry but that look that you had on your face a second ago was kinda priceless."

_Beep!!!_

The bell rang and we had to go to class again. I thankfully had Biology with Edward next, witch meant I had more time to plan out our mission.

"okay so I say you start with the secret admirer notes" I continued as we sat down at our lab table.

"okay, well let's say you got a note from a secret admirer. What would it take for you to fall in love with him?"

"well, I guess I'd want him to write me a poem, about how beautiful I am. That's a pretty sure fire way to get it done."

"hugh..interesting" he said, not really to me more to himself, but like I said with these ears nothing gets past me.

Class went by the same way it always did, I turned in my homework, I talked to Edward; the teacher shut me up, I wrote down some notes, I started singing "I'm a survivor" by Reba Macantire; the teacher shut me up.

After class Edward went to see his English teacher, apparently she gave him a 98% on his last test but it turns out she added wrong he actually got a 110%.

I walked to my locker, I unlocked it and like always all my home made cookies fell out. I brought home made cookies everyday just in case, but they never seemed to just stay there, they jumped at me every chance they got.

Just as I was about to bend down and pick them up, I heard an angelic voice coming from the other side of the lockers.

I immediately stopped and listened

"Dude, that pass you did yesterday was sick!" I heard one of Emmett's friends say to him

"you know just showing the laddies what I got" oh Emmett, you make me blush

"for sure man, by the way did you check out Jessica's new belly button ring?" the other guy asked with a wolf whistle at the end.

"hell yeah, that shit is hot" Emmett said as him and the rest of the guys laughed. Hugh... so that's what it took to get Emmett's attention?

Well, now I know what I'm going to do today...

"Edward! Edward! Edward!" I ran down the hall screaming his name, I needed an accomplice for what I was about to do today.

"why are you screaming I'm right here?" I turned around, and what do you know he was right there.

"okay, enough with the chit chat boy! Alright I'm about to go do something that could very well get me grounded until I turn 30, so what I'm saying is I need your help getting away with it."

"well what exactly are you going to do?"

"well, since you asked" I said coyly

"I'm about to ensure my date with Emmett to junior prom!"

"what do you mean?" he asked his browns furrowed

I sighed and leaned in to whisper it in his ear "I'm getting my belly button pierced!" I whispered jumping up and down. I could hardly wait, me even hotter than I am now? Madness!

He stepped back "why?"

"ugh... because I want to be even hotter, duh Edward" I said with a giggle

"Did Emmett put you up to this or something?" he asked a looking a little mad

"sadly no, but I over heard him telling his friends he thought belly button rings were hot, air go I need one." he sighed and ran a hand through his messy locks

"Bella but your dad is going to kill you if he finds out"

"but he won't"

"but he could..."

"but he won't"

"well I for one don't want to be part of this, for the first time I'm putting my foot down."

"okay fine..." I sighed " I guess I'll just have to go to a shady tattoo shop by myself...all alone...I wonder how they're going to get to my stomach with overalls on? Do I just take them off or something?"

"ugh, okay fine. I'll go." he huffed out defeated.

"perfect! Looks like plan Bella seals the deal is a go." I said narrowing my eyes off in to the distance for dramatic effect.

"i didn't know your plan had a name..."

"it didn't I just made it up, and you're really killing the illusion by bringing it up."

* * *

**Want More?... Just REVIEW! ;)**


	2. ch2 A rainbow of sexy colors!

**A/N: i didn't really do grammar check, i just had fun with it :D**

**I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter Two// A rainbow of sexy colors!

**BPOV**

'I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching yeah!'

….

let's play a love game

play a love game

do you want love

or you want fame

are you in the game...'

I turned off or music when we pulled up into the tattoo parlor's parking lot.

"Okay we're here, you get down first." I motioned to Edward to get down, and he just gave me a freaked out look.

"What?.. Come one those guys aren't going to hurt you." I rolled my eyes, waving off the huge tattooed bald guys that were shooting daggers at Edward with their eyes.

"Fine, but if I die right now" he gave me a pointed look, "Esme & Carlisle know that your my only friend. So you will be the first suspect."

"Edward please. My dad is the chief of police in this town, I would be ruled out immediately. I think Alice would be the first suspect. They would probably make up some story that she killed you, because your grades were always better and your parents always loved you more. So she couldn't take the pressure coming at her from every corner. Not only from family, but from school as well and one day she just snapped and you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." I smiled at him and got off.

We walked in and the whole place stunk of ink. Yeah you heard me, ink.

Edward was looking all around him freaking the freak out. You see Edward is not a full blown out germaphobic, but he's kinda close.

"Bella do you even know if this place is sanitary?"

"Edward of course it's sanitary, look." I said pointing at the counter, "they have Febreez and Shout wipes!" I walked up to the counter where there was a girl with pitch black hair, she was wearing tons of eyeliner. I think she over did it a little but I was no makeup guru so I wasn't one to judge.

"Hello there little lady." I smiled and waved but she just stared, as if her soul were dead.

"Well aren't you just a big ol'bowl of sunshine!? Any who, can we get two piercings please?" That's when I felt Edward pull at arm.

"Hey I was putting in our order!"

"Bella, what do you mean by two piercings?" he searched my face quizzically.

"I thought you were gonna get one with me?" Isn't that what he had said at school. I brought my hand to my chin and tapped it as I tried to remember, but he wouldn't shut up so I couldn't concentrate.

"No no no, I said I would come with you not that I would get one as well."

"Edward, but if we do it together, it would bring us even closer we would have an even deeper bond than we already do." It looked like he was considering it, all I had to do was bring it home. So I stuck out my lower lip and put on my sad puppy eyes.

"Fine."

"Yaay!!"

"Okay two please." I told the lady as her dead soulless eyes looked at us.

"Follow me." She responded with her dead monotone.

We followed her into a back room where there was a huge guy finishing up a tattoo on another guy that said '_Low Rider For Life_' it looked pretty bad ass. That was for sure next on my to do list. Maybe I could even get this guy's number and once I had mine, we could take pictures together.

"Alright who's next?" the man asked surprising me with a British accent. He was starting to look kinda sexy all of a sudden but then I remembered, I was here for Emmett. I would have to forget about this guy forever, maybe in another life but for sure not in this one. I pushed Edward forward and plopped him down on the chair.

"Bella!"

"What? Your not gonna make me go first are you? I'm like your soul sister!" He rolled his eyes at me and let out a loud sigh.

"Where do you want it boy?"

"Oooh, nipples!"

"Bella! NO!" He shouted butting his shirt back up, after I had already yanked it open.

"Um, I'll do my lip. The right side." The man put some kind of liquid on his lip and Edward hissed.

"Will you hold my hand please?" He asked me,

"Uh, no sorry I'm going to hold Edward's hand. I don't even know you." I held Edward's hand as he shut his eyes tight and waited for the pain. I wanted to look, but I was such a wimp when it came to needles going through skin. So I shut mine too and squeezed his hand as tight as I could.

"There we go." The man said a second later.

"That was it?" I asked opening my eyes and letting go of my Eddie's hand a bit.

"Wa do you mean, is da wit?! Dat hoot" Edward tried talking, still adjusting to his new lip piercing, I didn't even know why he was talking like that, it wasn't like he got his tongue pierced.

"Okay my turn!" I pushed Edward aside and jumped on the chair. I unclasped my overalls and let them fall down to my waist, then I rolled up my t shirt exposing my belly button.

Edward's eyes lingered on my exposed stomach, I hope that's why he came. Trying to get a free show or something. I wasn't that type of girl, but then again I was getting this piercing. Pretty much anything goes after this. I was going to be officially a bad girl. Hey maybe I could be in that show on Oxygen channel...

I watched as the man did the same thing to me as he had done to my buddy. I felt the cold liquid dab over my stomach, and then I felt him pull on my skin. I suddenly felt nervous and like I was going to fall into a comma. So I did what first thing that came naturally to me.

"NOOOOO!!! STOOOOOP!!!" He let go of my belly and my skin snapped back in place.

"Are you okay?" The man asked me again in his sexy British voice.

"I changed my mind I don't want it!" I pulled my overalls back on and jumped off the table.

"Bewa!"

"I'm sorry Ewwie. I just can't do this to Charlie, he's gonna kill me!"

"Das wa I tow you!"

"I know I know. You were right, come on let's go I'll pay for your piercing." we walked back out and the dead soulless woman all of a sudden looked..._alive _when she saw Edward. What was her deal? She saw him when we had walked in, what was different this time?

"I'm gonna pay for only one piercing, only one went down in there." She's still could not tear her alive eyes away from Edward!

"Hey there missy! Eyes on the register!" I pointed two fingers at my eyes and then pointed them back at her. Making sure she knew I was watching her.

I handed her a twenty and told her to sleep with one eye open as we left.

"Why did, you wo da?" He asked looking confused.

"Oh my dear boy, that woman in there looked like she wanted to eat you. I had a weird feeling about her since we walked in so I just made sure she knew I had your back." I smiled and skipped ahead of him. We drove back with Lady Gaga's speechless on repeat, since Edward really couldn't talk I thought it was appropriate.

So I sang at the top of my lungs to him

_'I'll never talk again_

_oh boy you've left me speechless,_

_you've left me speechless, so speechless ..._

_I can't believe how you slurred at me _

_with your half weird broken jaw...'_

"Alright, here we are," I pulled up in front of the Cullen house, "I'll see you tomorrow. That way we can think of a new way to approach this whole situation, if you know what I'm saying." I winked at him as he got off the car.

"Ba Bewa, wanks fow da wide." He smiled and headed into his house. I drove to mine, so I could brainstorm ideas, and maybe even make a a diagram with different ways on how to make this whole thing work.

* * *

I woke up kind of sad that it was already Friday. That meant that I would have to wait all weekend to see Emmett again. Pretty freaking sad if you asked me.

I rolled off of my bed and threw on some faded jeans and a purple t shirt that read TGIF in bright yellow letters. I couldn't let the world see I was falling apart inside...

I waited by my kitchen window for Edward to pull up. It was his turn to pick me up, we alternated every other day on who drove to school. Mean while Charlie tried feeding me cheesecake like always.

"Here take Edward a piece." He handed me the usual huge slice, and I headed out the door.

Ready to throw it out like always, when I saw Edward pulling up already.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?! Is that my cheesecake?" My hand froze above the garbage can, as I looked up at him.

"Oh I was just um... stretching my arm, yeah that's it. Here you go." I handed him the plate and walked around to the trunk of his Volvo.

"What's that?" He pointed at the huge rolled up poster I had with me, as he stuffed his face face with cheesecake.

"Wait." I held my hand up to him before he came any closer. "You got the goods?" He stopped and reached around to his back pocket and pulled out the sandwich bag filled with organic fruit. Throwing it at me, I caught it like the pro I was and put it in my back pocket.

"Okay what we have here is a diagram with all the possibilities we have for Emmett and me leaving together after the game tonight, and on this side are all the possibilities of you leaving with Rosalie. Basically, I leave with Emmett and you leave with Rosalie, then we get in on" He eyed the board as he took another spoon full of cake.

I pulled out my pointer from my back pack to make things a little more clear for him, but when I swung it for it to extend, I accidentally hit Edward in the face. Knocking off his glasses causing them to break.

"Awe man! how am I suppose to see now." He whined

"I'm so sorry Edward...wait you don't even need glasses. You only wear them because you think they make you look smarter." I raised an eyebrow at him, and he just took another bite out of his cake.

"I know but, they also make a fashion statement." He added frowning, and finally finishing the cake.

"Come on I'll buy you some new ones later, but if I were you I would just stop wearing them all together. I mean it's not like you need them, and with out them your eyes look much greener. They're really pretty you know?" He flashed his crooked grin and ran a hand threw his messy locks.

"Okay, I'll stop wearing them." He said, and for the first time I caught that he was talking normal again.

"Hey your talking normal again, you know like a human."

"Yeah my mom told me to put some ice on my lip, and the swelling went down pretty fast. Then she started telling me that it reminded her of her youth in the seventies when everyone pierced everything, and then she started singing kumba-ya so I left the room."

"Awe that Esme she is too sweet. You know, you might not like it but it actually looks pretty good. I'd tap that, if you know what I'm saying" I winked at him. I was starting to think that maybe I winked a little too much...Ah who am I kidding guys love that stuff.

"Really?" He asked, with I think was hope in his voice or maybe it was excitement, or maybe even a gassy voice. I don't know, but we all know what cheesecake does to ya.

"Really." I told him reassuringly.

We got to school and Edward parked in his favorite parking spot, next to a huge oak tree. I stepped out of the car and took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The sun was actually out today, and it smelled good.

I opened my eyes to find Edward staring at me.

"what?" I asked, the boy was gaping at me like I was some sort of huge ice cream Sunday.

"oh..ugh nothing I just never noticed your hair had red In it, that's all" he said with a slight blush. All of a sudden in that lighting and without his glasses he sorta looked...dare I say it? Sorta handsome...

Ewww! What's wrong with me!? that's like my brother!!! He'd be ashamed if he could read your thought right now Bella. Hmm...reading people's thoughts, that would be frekin cool, I've always wondered what Oprah's thinking or no! Better yet! Obama! I'd be a trip to go in to their mind. Oh darn! I just read my own mind!....oh wait everyone can do that..

I busted out laughing at myself

"what?" Edward asked confused.

I quickly recollected myself and threw on my poker face " you had to be there."

We walked inside, the Friday morning buzz in fool swing. I decided to join in by talking to Edward in a overly loud high pitched voice like everyone else.

"OMG! Edward it's like Friday, like what are we like going to do this like weekend like" I added an extra like at the end to make it sound a little fancier. All the cheerleaders did it, I'll be darned if they think they can own all the cool words.

"whatever you want" he answered with a shrug

"I was thinking we could like have like a like slumber like party like I think that would be like really like cool, don't you like think? Like" 9 in one sentence, Ha! Try and top that cheerleaders!

Edward's eyes bugged out "like...i mean, a slumber party? as in sleepover?"

"yeah, what else dumbow?" I said with a pout at the end, I wasn't sad or anything but when you say a word like dumbow your mouth just does it for you, and then I'm too lazy to move it.

"it's just that, wouldn't your dad get mad? I mean I am a guy, don't sleep overs only work for girls?"

"Well yeah, but it's just you,he'll have nothing to worry about. I mean if it was Emmett, oh boy! I wouldn't even trust myself. But come on, I could literally lye naked on top of you and nothing would happen, you'd probably start playing a game of hangman with yourself on the side because you'd be so bored."

"yeah, I would be totally bored..." he said with a shaky nervous laugh...or maybe it was just the cheesecake again...i don't know.

"Alright, well I'll see you at lunch Edwardian" I said before I walked away. I liked changing him name every time I saw him, I think it kept things fresh, you know?

I walked in to the lunch room, and quickly scanned the room for my conpadre

Ha! found you! I started running toward our table when I noticed a girl sitting next to him, and she wasn't _me_!

If he was secretly trying to find another best friend behind my back, this fool had another thing coming.

I quickly hid behind the salad bar, I grabbed an empty tray and hid my face with it. I felt like a total spy right now, damn! I knew I should have worn my black patent leather ansomble

I peeked from behind the carrots, the girl had a textbook in front of her. It looked like they were doing homework, but..but...._I_ was his homework buddy...

what kind of sick twisted game were they playing!? And why couldn't I play too!? I was a _great_ team player!

I moved to the side so the bowl of tomatoes was covering my face. I watched as the girl ran her index finger down Edward's chest, he recoiled from her touch.

Oh so now she was trying to molest him or something!?

I was outraged! No one! And I mean No one! Touches my BFF like that!

Seriously, one time Alice did it just to piss me off and I slapped her, I slapped the shit out of her!

I mean then she she slapped me back and threw me against the wall and threatened me that I was going die a long painful high school musical less death if I ever hit her again.

Needless to say I never bothered her after that.

I was weak back then, but that was I long time ago. Let me tell you, I've watched a lot of Jacky Chan movies since last week.

I was ready to take this bitch down!

I came out from behind the salad bar and was ready to take charge of the situation.

I started walking towards the table, like a civilized person. Suddenly she got real close to his face and leaned in as if she was about to kiss him. Something in me just snapped I threw any civilized I had left in me out the frekin window. Thats when I went total animal Planet, I'm talking Lions versus Bears shit.

I just frekin lunged at her.

I quickly took her out along with the chair she was sitting in. We were on the floor so I just pinned her wrist down, I finally got a good look at her. It was Jessica or as I liked to call her extra slutty Stanley pickles. I added the pickles at the end to distract from the fact I was calling her a slut, plus pickles were good on everything! This was no exception.

Just as I thought I had a good hold on her, she narrowed her eyes at me and as fast as you can say 'Simon Cowl is my favorite judge on American Idol, and I think Sangia should have won!' she had me flipped around on my back.

She quickly pinned my wrist above my head, and started kicking my stomach with her knees. Every kick, my breath was kind of taken away making a loud uggghhh sound.

I started kicking, successfully pushing her off, I started to crawl away when she grabbed my left foot and yanked me back.

By now you could hear people yelling "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" then Edward's voice in the distance "I'm gonna go get help! Don't worry Bella!"

But I was worried, apparently Jacky Chan movies were a scam. Right now Jessica's fist was headed directly towards my face. I felt her knuckles jam in to my right eye hard. Immediately my vision blurred and the right side of my head started to throb. Then just fast as the first one, she threw another blow to my nose. As soon as her fist lifted from my nose it felt completely numb, but I could feel warm liquid running down. Ugh really bad time to have a runny nose, now everyone in school is gonna know I have allergies! Great, just great!

Then I looked at Jessica's hand it was covered in blood. Oh no!, that wasn't a runny nose, it was a bloody nose! Crap! I was about to die, I was going to pass out from the smell in my nose and I was going to die.

Her fist were headed towards my face once again, and then I noticed she wasn't holding my wrist down anymore. I quickly rolled to the left before her hand could come in contact with my face again. As I expected, I was quicker than her. She ended up punching the floor, crying out in pain "ohhh! You bitch! Ugh!" I took the opportunity of her grabbing her hand in pain to stand up and grab the chair that had fallen, I picked it up and more on instinct than cohesiveness I threw it as hard as I could at her. She immediately fell back with her eyes closed, I took a deep breath, at least I had taken her out. I dusted my hands and was ready to bolt when out of nowhere she jumped up "ahhhh!" she growled at me as she lunged at me like a frekin linebacker. This bitch was crazy, she was like Micheal Myers, she never dies!

She threw me on my back ten times harder than last time, but at this point everything hurt so I couldn't really tell any difference. Immediately she started kicking my stomach with her knees again, she got in a few hits before some one pulled her off of me.

I saw her still kick and scream as Jasper dragged her away. So he did care! I knew it. I'm just too darn lovable.

Just when I thought I might make it out alive after all, I realized Jasper had probably just dragged her away from my lifeless corpse. I was dead, for sure. I was starting to see a glimpse of heaven already. Emmett was leaning over me protectively with a concerned look on his face. Why was he concerned about anything? We were in heaven for crying out loud!

"are you okay?" he asked still looking concerned. I reached out and stroked his cheek, it was just as soft as I had imagined before I died. He looked confused. I decided why the heck not? I reached out and ran my hand through his cute short black curls, oh god they felt soooo good. The confused look didn't leave his face.

"ugh, I think we should get you to a doctor"

just then I heard another familiar voice, of course my best friend was going to be in heaven too.

"Get away from her! I'll take her, my dad's the doctor after all."

"well I'm sorry for trying to help out, when you couldn't even protect your own damn girlfriend, so you went and snitched instead."

"I went to go get help! There's a difference. When there is a fight in school a school administrator has to be informed! Ans she is not my!...you know what? Just get away from her, and don't touch her."

I definitely had to be dead, because alive I would never have allowed Edward to talk like that to Emmet.

As I thought about that, my eye lids started to droop down. When I closed my eyes everything felt all warm an fozy. So I kept them closed and let sleep take me.

***

I squinted against the bright ass light coming from the ceiling. I looked around around, oh chunky monkey! I was in the hospital.

I frantically sat up. That's when I noticed Edward asleep on a chair in the corner of the room, a small pool of drool next to his face on his shoulder. I always thought he looked so peaceful asleep, I didn't want to wake him up but I needed to know what the hell happened. Oh well, I'll do it subtlety …

"Wake up you Lady Gaga loving Fool!!!" I shouted at the top of my lugs, yup that should do it.

He immediately jumped up quickly wiping the side of his mouth looking around disoriented. He finally spotted me on the bed and he stood up and came to the side of my bed.

"Bella! You're finally awake."

"Oh my god! How long was I out! How old am I!? Where are my kids!? Is my husband dead already!? Did I have grandchildren!? Edward!? Answer me man!!" I yelled in front of his face, I hadn't even realized that I had grabbed his arms and I was shaking him violently.

His eyes were wide, I dropped my hands.

"I'm sorry, I uh... panicked"

He rubbed his arms up and down were I had grabbed him before. "it's okay...and um you've only been out for 20 minutes, you're 17 and your not married or have any kids so no grandchildren ether..sorry, I guess."

I shrugged it off "no worries, the time will eventually come right?"

"yeah I guess...so do you remember what happened?"

"didn't I just wake up from a comma?" I asked dumbfounded

"ugh, no. You got in a fight with Jessica Stanley at school...remember?"

Just like that all the memories came flooding back, me rolling around on the floor with Jessica wile people yelled fight fight fight fight!...and I think there was pudding involved...but then again that could be my mind playing games on me.

"Oh! Hamster weels! I remember! Did she knock me out or something?"  
"no, not really. You passed out from the smell of your own nose bleed."

"Oh my god did she give me a nose bleed?"

"well technically, but my dad said your just get nose bleeds easily."

"Where else am I hurt!? Oh my god, will I be able to walk after this!?" I asked panicked again

"Yes. You weren't hurt at all, she just gave you a black eye. It's turns out you're pretty durable...who would have though."

"so when can I go home?" I asked with little hope

"oh, actually it'd be better sooner than later. Since technically absolutely nothing is wrong with you, you're just taking up space.."

I threw off the covers and jumped out of bed. "Alright let's go!"

We walked to the door "wait!" I stopped dead in my tracks

"what?"

"don't I get stickers or something?" I asked putting a hand on my hip and lifting my left brow.

"oh! Okay hold on." he said and ran back to a cabinet next to the sink.

He walked back with a handful

"do you want Troy Bolton? Gabriella Montez? Shapay Evans? Cars? Cat in the hat? Clifford? Or Mickey Mouse?"

"What do you say you hand over the entire pile, and we'll act like this never happened..." I said slyly

"fine...but that's not fair you know I can never deny you anything"

"and that's why we're best friends." I said with a huge grin before yanking the pile of stickers from his hand and running off.

He ran after me quickly catching up. Suddenly I remembered a critical part of today, I had almost let it slip. I stopped and turned around, suddenly I was really pissed at him.

He stopped too

"what?" he asked as if he didn't frekin know!

I jammed my index finger in to his chest and poked him

"oww! What's that for?"

"why the hell were you kissing Jessica today!?"

"what? I was not."

"Why do you think I jumped her in the first place?"

"i don't know...i thought she had taken the last brownie or something. Plus I was about to push her away before, you flung yourself at her."

"last brownie!? Last brownie!? You know I'm a vegan now just like your mom, how could you even think that?"

"i don't know, you ate pizza yesterday..."

"oh don't try and turn this around on me mister! This is all your fault, for doing homework with her, I thought _we_ were homework buddies!?"

He smirked "so you were jealous?"

"HA! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Me jealous? Yeah right! I don't do jealous, jealous does me baby." I said looking away.

"whatever, moving on! are we still doing the game tonight?"

"i don't know, your dad was pretty mad. You got suspended from school for two days for starting the fight."

"Damn it, I need to go to that game. I had the craziest and best hallucination ever!"

"what was it?"

"Emmett was over me, asking me if I was okay. I got to touch his hair and everything. I didn't think it was possible but I actually fell even deeper in love."

I looked over at Edward, he was looking at his shoes "wow, that is some crazy hallucination alright."

"yeah and now I need it to happen, air go I need to be at that game tonight!"

"but your dad's never gonna let you go"

"oh silly silly little Eddie. Don't you know by now, I never tell my dad the truth! That's what's so great about it!" I said excitedly as we made our way out to his Volvo.

We jumped in the car.

"I don't know Bella, this doesn't feel right."

I started tunning him out, when he went all mature and responsible on me. I got enough of that shit from Dr. Phil I didn't need it from my best friend too.

I pulled down the mirror from the over head, I was curious to see how bad ass I looked now.

I lifted the flap to the mirror and looked up

"OH FREAKING BALLS!!" I screamed when I looked at my reflection.

Edward screeched the car to a halt "What!?"

"How come you didn't tell me how freaking _sexy_ I looked?"

"ugh, what are you talking about?" he said as he started driving again.

"I mean look at me, I just look like I'm a hot sexy dangerous bitch with this black eye. I'm surprised you haven't thrown yourself at me yet. I'd definitely tap this right now" I said winking at myself through the mirror with my good eye. My other eye was slightly swollen and purple black and blue. It was like a rainbow, a rainbow of sexy colors!

I closed the mirror, completely satisfied with my appearance.

"So are we doing the game tonight or what?"

"what? Didn't you hear anything I just said?"

"was I suppose to? I though you were just venting...sorry"

"just forget it, I know when it comes to 'Emmett' nothing else _matters_" he said gripping the steering wheel tighter. I watched his knuckles turn white as I thought. I don't know why he was upset, but this was I good I idea I just knew it!

I reached over and placed my hand on top of his

"Come on bestie, I can't do this without you. Trust me, by the end of the night Rosalie will be at the palm of your hand." I said quietly looking directly into his bright green eyes, they reminded me of the peel on cucumbers in my salad. Suddenly I was hungry...

He looked at me, and it looked like he gave up.

"okay fine..." he said with a sigh

"yes!I knew I could count on you! Now I just have to pretend that I'm going to sleep early then I sneak out when he's not looking"

"How are you going to sneak back in in the middle of the night? That's gonna be kinda hard since your dad's a cop and keeps a loaded gun under his pillow." He made a valid point...hmm

"you can climb my to my window right?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

* * *

**A/N: next chapter is gonna be from Edward's point of view**

**want a faster update? well just click that green button with the word 'Review' on it**

**it's simple, & very effective! :D**


End file.
